


Загадки в свете драконьего пламени

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), Ghostly_Fate



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossword, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate
Summary: Двенадцать нехитрых вопросов.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Загадки в свете драконьего пламени

1\. Огражденное Королевство. 2\. Войну Гнева надо было назвать Войной Потопления этой местности. 3\. Вечерняя Звезда эльфов Арвен... 4\. Он не знал, что если героев послать, они пойдут. 5\. Этот остров был обречен, учитывая, что карать его взялся сам Создатель. 6\. Озеро, на котором стоит Озерный город. 7\. Так Гэндальфа называют эльфы. 8\. Все Феаноринги по отцовским именам немного тезки, а все благодаря их деду... 9\. Тот самый Ондолиндэ, о котором так часто поют. 10\. С этим чудовищем связан один из подвигов Сэма Гэмджи. 11\. Отец Гимли. 12\. Амон-Сул по-другому.

**[ОТВЕТЫ](http://c.radikal.ru/c05/2008/6a/dc91c1d04fb0.jpg) **


End file.
